


Chapter 3

by mggislife2789



Series: What Did I Get Myself Into? [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dominant, F/M, Rope Bondage, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer and the reader get all of their "dirty little secrets" out in the open.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“So, are you sure you’re okay with talking about your job now?” Spencer asked, for what felt like the 80th time.

You just rolled your eyes. You had been seeing Spencer for five weeks now. Granted, that five weeks didn’t consist of a ton of dates, but that was because of his work schedule. He was called away on cases on a near-constant basis, but you were making it work, and you really enjoyed his company. There was something that felt different about him when compared to your previous boyfriends. He was grounded, insanely intelligent, exceedingly kind, completely adorable and unbelievably, stunningly fucking gorgeous. “Babe, we’ve been dating for a while now and I have been assured that you won’t run away because of my job, so yea, I’m good with it,” you said, sitting on the couch next to him.

He put his arm around you, slipping his hand into your wavy hair, swirling the tendrils through his fingers. “Ok, is it also okay to ask about previous relationships at this point? I don’t know what’s ok, you’re the first woman I’ve been this involved with.”

“Really?” you blurted out, completely taken aback. You’d never considered he’d never been involved. He was such a catch.

Spencer saw the look on your face and blurted out without speaking, “That doesn’t mean I’m a virgin though.”

You raised your eyebrow, “So, not a virgin, but never in a committed relationship?”

“The job makes it really hard,” he said honestly, “and up until you, I’ve never really wanted to put in the work with anybody, but you’re different. There’s something about you I’m drawn to.”

“I’m surprised someone hasn’t snatched you up before now, but I’m glad no one did - and yea I’m fine talking about previous boyfriends.”

You settled your head in his lap, looking up toward him as he continued to play with your hair. There was about 30 minutes until the lasagna you were cooking was done. “So, what do you want to know?”

“How about this? In order to make this more comfortable for you, I’ll ask all the boyfriend/job-related and sex-related questions I have on my mind in a rapid-fire style and you answer the first thing that comes to mind. That way we’ll just have everything out in the open.”

That would probably be better. If you wanted this relationship to work, and you really did, you figured getting all the “dirty little secrets” out in the open would be a good idea. “Sounds good,” you said smiling, “and...go!”

“How many boyfriends have you had and why did the relationships end?” he asked first.

“I’ve had two boyfriends. One in high school and early college. His name was Mark. We ended amicably, it was just hard because we went to two different colleges. The other I started dating when I was 26 and I broke up with him after three years because I found out that he was cheating on me. It ended about a year ago.”

“He cheated?” Spencer asked, disgusted at the thought.

“Yup!” you said, extending your arms in the air and almost hitting him in the face, still salty as fuck that the bastard wasted three years of your life. “And you wanna know how I found out?” He nodded. “His eight-months pregnant girlfriend marched up to me at the pizza place down the block demanding to know who I was?”

Spencer’s mouth dropped open like a Looney Tunes cartoon. “Seriously?” You nodded, sitting up and facing him, cross-legged on the couch.

“What an asshole.” He mirrored your stance and moved on to the next question. “Okay, you said you were ‘boring’ when he first met. What did you mean by that?”

“In the sexual aspect? I wanted to impress upon you when we met that just because I own a sex shop, doesn’t mean I’m into a ton of freaky shit,” you started, “I have been fairly vanilla in my sex life - same basic positions, never really dressed provocatively. I’ll clarify now that we’re dating. I’m open to things, they just need to be with the right person, you know?”

“Absolutely,” he said, “Duly noted. Now, total honesty, have you ever used anything you sell in the shop?”

You looked down and blushed. Again, you weren’t completely vanilla. “Yea, mainly vibrators. They are the only thing that get the job done,” you laughed.

Spencer looked surprised, “So follow up question, if they are the only thing that get the job done, does that mean you’ve never had an orgasm with someone else? Only by yourself?”

This was getting personal, quickly, but you were honest. “Nope, I’ve only been able to do it myself.”

He smiled, pushing his tongue up against his lips, “Again, duly noted. I have to keep that in mind.”

You snorted, secretly hoping he’d be able to give you that ever-elusive one-on-one orgasm. “Ok,” he asked, pausing as if trying to find the right way to word what he was about to ask, “If there is one thing you want to use from your store that you haven’t yet, what is it and why do you want to try it?”

“Oh my god,” you said, blushing yet again as your head collapsed into your hands, “I will answer, but only if I can shoot the question back at you. You need to reveal some kinky thing you wanna try so we’re even.”

He laughed, “Ok, deal. So?”

You never revealed this to anybody, even Dawn, you liked being the mysterious, ‘boring’ person your friends thought you were, so you kept it to yourself. “I...,” you began, breaking your gaze and biting your lip, “There is a kit that I sell...of ropes...” He smirked. Dammit. That smirk was hot. “I realllllllyyyy like the idea of being tied up.”

He bit his lip as well. He must’ve liked the idea of seeing you tied up, which only served to put your mind in overdrive. “Why do you like the idea? That’s the second part of the question,” he said, after noticing you shrug, like you didn’t want to give a reason.

“I guess it’s because, in my daily life, I have to be the strong person. I can’t own a shop, selling the kinds of things that I sell and then have a ‘submissive personality.’ I’d get trampled - or worse. I could end up being the kind of victim you investigate. I have to be strong, so I like the idea of trusting someone enough to be completely the opposite - to be vulnerable,” you said, surprised you had confided in him something you hadn’t even told your best friend. “Now you. It’s only fair.”

Spencer took a deep breath. “Hmm...Well, the opposite of you...in my daily life, I’m looked at as the non-threatening and submissive one, so the idea of being dominant realllllyyyyy appeals to me,” he said, mimicking your early sentiment. “I guess the idea of someone trusting me enough to do certain things,” he emphasized, “is fascinating and alluring.”

As the timer on the oven beeped, drawing your attention to the delicious smell of Italian food, you looked his way, “I am so glad you walked into my store that day.”


End file.
